June's Sunset
by Nameless Knight
Summary: June Mathis gazes at a sunset with someone special at her side. Fic Request One-Shot. Female Jude Mathis x Male Agria.


**June's Sunset**

The sun set over the horizon, sending its final rays through the sky. Through some amalgamation of the spirit climes, the sky ended up tinted a rosy pink.

June Mathis smiled weakly at the sight. It was going to be the last time this type of sunset could ever be cast. When they dispelled the schism, all the climes, all the world would change.

It scared her.

But it needed to happen.

Failing would scare her more.

"Wipe that look off your face."

June turned to face the face behind that abrasive voice. Agria stood there, two ice cream cones in his hands, one already melting.

"I thought you liked it when I smiled?" said June.

"Not like that," he said and sat down. He foisted off the more solid cone into June's hands. "Too damn melancholy."

"You'd much rather it be fear?" June teased him before taking some licks of the ice cream. Chocolate, delicious.

"I said I was sorry!" he quickly stammered. But a small chuckle made him flush in embarrassment. "Oh, whatever. We wouldn't be here if you didn't know already."

"Say it."

"No!"

"Does it really bother you, that much?"

"Yes!" he exploded. "This whole thing, all these, these, feelings! They scare me! More than letting you go and face Her Highness." He looked away, slumping forward without care for his frozen treat.

"I was scared too," Junde admitted. "When I first saw you... But now, now I'm more scared of something else." She nudged herself closer. "Scared of losing you."

"You made that abundantly clear." He murmured. "You nearly threw yourself off that cliff after me! Why? I'll I've done is been an asshole."

June put her free hand on his leg. "Because I've seen the real you. Beneath all those hurtful words. Deep down, you're a sweet person and you care, a lot. You're just bad at expressing yourself." She slipped her fingers inbetween his. They were so warm. It felt good when he didn't pull away.

"I'm not that good."

"You bought me ice cream."

"You asked for it."

She shook her head. "You gave me the cone that wasn't melting."

"I-I just like the melted more." He couldn't even face her as he lied.

"You don't have to do that anymore with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on," she rested her head on his shoulder. It was a bit uncomfortable, but she wouldn't trade it for the world. "I saw how much you cared about your bird. How you were willing to risk yourself to save Prinn. Those tears you barely fought back at Jiao's death. I saw how much you just wanted to prove yourself to Gaius. I think I saw some of myself, how I used to be in you. And that's why, that's why I couldn't see you dive off that cliff like that."

Every day just telling herself it was her decision to take up medicine. Not because mom and dad pressured her into it.

He didn't answer.

"I wanted to meet the real you, underneath all those lies you told."

"And what does he look like?"

"Like someone I like."

His body twisted, and June found herself looking him right in the eyes. A small pink blush was forming on his cheeks and June felt hers reddening as well. So close, she just, she just noticed how cute he was.

"I'm still not sure why," he spoke with those perfect red lips. "But, if you're willing to take that chance..."

"I am," she resolutely said, giving him a full-cheek smile as she did.

"The last time someone took a chance on me, it led to the only happiness in my life. So, maybe this'll be the second. M-may I?" His face turned redder than his clothes.

June took the initiative and combined their lips. So much like warm chocolate melting in her heart. Though some of that was the ice cream they had. But it was delicious and left her wanting for so much more. Ever part of her body heated up more than when his fire artes went off. He gripped her tight, their tongues sloppily meeting each other but it still felt so good.

And they pulled apart and if anything it was even hotter.

The twilight had gone red across the sea but both of them flushed redder than it.

"That was... good," he said.

"It felt, so right."

Agria pulled his hand free and wrapped it around tight, pulling June in closer. The two of them watched the sun vanish. Their little bit of love a hot spot against the coming darkness.


End file.
